


Make It a Good One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Make It a Good One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"Morning," Teddy murmured, rolling toward Harry and nestling his morning erection right against Harry's arse.

Harry pushed back against him. "I suppose you want your birthday present now." 

Teddy grinned and pressed his lips to the back of Harry's neck, his hips rolling forward in lazy thrusts. 

"If I give it to you now, it might be your only chance today." 

Teddy sighed. In the month or two approaching Teddy's thirtieth birthday, Harry had started making more comments about getting old. How Teddy should find someone his own age. It reminded Teddy of when they'd first got together nearly ten years before. 

Teddy had persevered and convinced Harry that he wasn't too old and that Teddy wasn't going to run off with some pretty young thing. 

He felt he was the luckiest man in the world to have Harry's love and affection. Why would he give that up for anything?

"Stop, Harry." Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's chest. "You're not even fifty yet."

"And when I am?"

"You'll just have to let me come twice for each one of yours," Teddy said, with a pinch to one of Harry's nipples. 

Before he knew it, Harry had rolled over and was on top of Teddy, pinning him to the bed.

"Think you still can, now that you're thirty?" The sparkle was back in Harry's eyes as he rocked his hips, cock hard against Teddy's. 

"Try me." Teddy reached up to grab Harry's neck and then pulled him down into a kiss. 

As ever, Harry's kisses left him breathless and his cock ached with need.

Harry knew it, too, and he broke their kiss then slid down the bed, wasting no time taking Teddy's cock into his mouth.

Teddy's fingers scrabbled at the sheets, then clutched Harry's still mostly black hair—the sprinkle of silver only made him sexier as far as Teddy was concerned. 

Not that he was thinking about that now. Not while Harry was doing that thing with his tongue and teasing the rim of his hole. 

"Fuck, Harry," Teddy said, gasping when Harry swallowed him down to the root and pressed a finger inside him. 

Five years ago he'd have come already. Now he could draw it out a little longer, enjoy Harry's head bobbing up and down while his finger slid in and out, slowly bringing him closer to the edge.

Still, it was far too soon when he felt his balls draw up and he snapped his hips, thrusting hard into Harry's mouth. 

He lay panting as Harry sucked the last drops of come from his cock. Before he could catch his breath, Harry moved lower, the tip of his tongue pushing into him, then stretching him with two fingers. 

Teddy stroked himself back to full hardness, more than ready for Harry to fuck him.

"Need you in me," Teddy said as he tugged at Harry's hair.

Harry shifted and pulled his fingers free, then his cock up with Teddy's slick arsehole.

"If this is your gift," Harry said, wicked grin on his face as he pushed ever-so-slowly into Teddy, "I'd better make it a good one." 

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" 

"Not yet." Harry angled his hips and thrust sharply. 

"Oh, God." Every nerve in Teddy's body was alight with pleasure and he hung on for dear life as Harry proved that that there were some things that got better with age. 

Later, boneless and spent, with Harry's naked body curled around him, Teddy whispered, "Happy birthday to me," then closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Harry's heart beat.


End file.
